Best friend
by Mander08
Summary: Why didnt you guys tell us? We had a right to know.... I had a right to know.


**A/N: **Um, yeah this story, may be a little depressing but uh, yeah, have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em... except for their Grandparents, 'cause you know we never meet any of the family in the show.

He had just turned five years old, his father wanted to leave him and his brother at the motel alone while he went of on the hunt. A phone call from a psychic friend told him otherwise. So he ended up leaving them with their grandma and grandpa.

He never understood why their father would take off so shortly after their mothers death. His father told him about the thing that took his mommy and how he had to find the creature that took her from them, but deep down he never fully understood it. Ever since that night he had been molding his son into a soldier, forcing him to follow his every word, never questioning.

His father had told him to stay with their aunt and uncle until he got back, and told him to look after his little brother. He had reluctantly obliged and after a couple hours of holding his brother, he had finally agreed to let their Grandma take his baby brother from his arms and carry him upstairs.

"Hey sport." His Grandfather had sat next to him, placing a board game with colorful boxes all over it, on the table in front of them. "How about you and I play some Candy Land until you have to go to bed?" His smile seemed kind enough, and the small child relaxed and moved his little blue person to the starting spot.

When his father got back three days later, he didn't want to leave. Not only did the small boy continue to play Candy Land with his Grandfather, but he had gotten a new friend in the process.

His little brother even joined in on their Candy Land adventures, always stealing the little colored people of the board and gnawing on their heads.

"Maybe I should bring you boys here more often." His father said as his son gave him a lopsided grin. He watched as his father took his little brother from his grandmother, and talked to them. "Dean really seems to like it here."

"As he should John." His grandfather knelt down in front of Dean holding out a lollipop towards the small child. "You should bring them here more often. They don't need to be moving around this much at this age."

"Daddy, I want to stay with gammpa." He could hear his father sigh, as they said their goodbyes and walked to the car and drive away.

Throughout the years Dean had insisted that his father let them go to their Grandmas and Grandpas house every holiday, even valentine. At first his father seemed reluctant but with the constant asking form his eldest and his youngest giving him his famous puppy dog eyes, he had finally agreed.

So every single holiday they went to see them, and every time Dean got closer to his Grandpa. Monopoly took over the spot where Candy Land once laid on the table. Every now and then throwing Battle ship into the mix.

And every time they saw their Grandparents, his grandpa seemed to be hiding more things. Dean had begun to notice rapid changes in his grandfathers behavior, not always wanting to play games, and almost always resting in his room. They never told Dean or Sam what was wrong with him. Dean knew that his father knew, and he was always angry that he would never tell him.

Although nobody knew it was that serious. Not until the call.

"Hello?" Dean said into the phone as his father continued his way down the lonely highway.

"Dean?" Dean knew the voice, and it didn't sound good. "Is your father there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?" Dean held the phone out to his father, who pulled over and took it.

"Hello?"

"John."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Joshua, he took a turn for the worse." John's face went pale as he listened to Cecile speak to him trough the phone. After a few minutes he hung up and turned the car around.

"Dad, what's wrong? What happened? Is Gram and Gramps ok?" His father looked at his oldest son briefly before turning his attention back to the rode ahead.

"Your Grandmother is fine."

"What about Grandpa?" He got no response from his father, and in turn he began to panic. "Dad, what happened? TELL ME." Sam sat up in the back seat and looked between his father and his brother, sensing that something was wrong.

"Your Grandfather is in the hospital. He's not doing so good." And with that Dean stared wide eyed at his father.

"What happened?" Sam kept his eyes locked on his brother, but directed his question at his father.

"His cancer got worse. The doctors don't think he has that much more time."

"Cancer!" The rest of the conversation to the hospital consisted of yelling and anger in the air that you could cut with a knife.

They all met their grandmother in the waiting room and she told them of their grandfathers condition.

"Why didn't you guys tell us? We had a right to know. … I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW." Dean anger had flared since they entered the hospital. His little brother staying close to him, worrying that he might go and do something he would regret.

"Dean, he didn't want us to. He didn't want to have you looking at him different, like he was something less."

"I wouldn't have." Sam watched as his brother bit back tears.

"We know that son."

"Why don't you go in and see him. He said he wanted to talk to you as soon as you got here." Dean had followed the directions that he was given, ending up in the room where his grandfather, his best friend, was lying in the bed, an air mask helping him breath.

"Hey sport." Dean walked to the edge of the bed and stared at his grandpa.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dean-."

"I wouldn't have looked at you any differently. You said that I could tell you anything. Why couldn't you put the same trust in me?" He was now in the warm embrace of his grandfather, as his best friend in the whole world tried to comfort him the best he could. They sat there for hours, talking, before his eyes started to close and his heart began to slow down.

"Grandpa!" He looked at the heart monitor watching as the line slowly began to flatten. He called for a nurse, but his chart said DNR.

"NO HELP HIM!" Dean slid to the ground as he felt someone walk over to him and pull him into a hug. His father held him tight as he continued to yell for someone to help him but the line flattened and all he could do was watch as his best friend faded.

**A/N: Told you it was depressing. I know what it feels like to... :Walks away:  
Alec: um... one of her grandfathers are... um. I should go check on her. Press the button and review. **


End file.
